


I'd love to be your last

by kaitlia777



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretchen Wilson - I’d Love to Be Your Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd love to be your last

Neither of them entered the relationship with any illusions that the other was without baggage. Hell, their meeting had been the direct result of Jane’s most prominent trauma. They never should have worked. He drove her crazy with his constant disregard for rules and she was part of the establishment that drove him crazy. He went off on wild ideas and it was her job to reel him in.

For the years they hunted Red John, they were locked in a dance, circling, but always at a distance, knowing there would always be the big red elephant in the room.

But eventually Red John had slipped up and they caught him. The man hadn’t been willing to go down without a fight and it had been Van Pelt who put a bullet between the killers eyes before he could use his knife on Jane. As it was, the consultant had a large scar on the back of his forearm from the encounter, but he lived. Red John did not.

Clearly, the man’s death didn’t heal the damage he’d done to Jane, but the consultant didn’t shatter as Lisbon feared he would once his goal had been accomplished. He was still Jane. Still a pain in her ass and slowly things started to change.

After a case closed pizza, she and Jane had walked out to their cars, a few minutes after the others had left. He was describing the new condo he’d moved into and she was teasing him about his enthusiasm for crown molding. It was a beautiful night, a cool breeze stirring her hair and, when he’d pushed some of the loose strands behind her ear, it had seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Not even Hightower had it in her to begrudge them the happiness they found together.


End file.
